theswrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Clan Varad
Clan Varad was a Mandalorian Clan which spanned millennia. During the Cold War following the Great Galactic War, Clan Varad was led by warmonger Mavrix Varad who led his clan in revolt against Mandalore the Vindicated. Clan Varad's reputation as revolutionary continued into the Galactic Civil War and beyond. History Old Republic Era During the Cold War, Clan Varad was led by Chieftain Mavrix Varad, a male warrior considered bloodthirty by his peers. Forcing his kinsmen to face demanding combat trials, those who failed to meet Varad's standards were used for sparring or even hunting practice for the clan's younger members. However, those that succeeded in the Varad clan were often rewarded with a substantial influx of credits and weaponry from the clan's latest pillage. During the years of the Cold War, Mavrix Varad clashed on a personal level with the Mandalorians' reigning Mand'alor, Mandalore the Vindicated, who thought of Mavrix as little more than "a rancor foaming at the mouth." Clan Varad members became unwelcome at the Mandalorian-held stronghold of Geonosis, and it wasn't long after that Varad openly turned on the Mand'alor. Seeking combat, Clan Varad willingly struck at both Republic and Sith targets alike, even stealing the Republic warship Allusis and using it to attack and plunder vulnerable planets within the Outer Rim. In response, both the Republic and the Empire sent strike teams to board and seize the ship. Mavrix Varad and several members of Clan Varad were slain during the ensuing hostilities. Rise of the Empire In the years preceding the Clone Wars, Clan Varad was led by Bor Varad and his son Vidar. Bor's younger son, Aegir married Kyra Rau. They had two children, Torren, and Shyla. Aegir soon became radicalized by the Death Watch while Kyra remained on the side of the Mand'alor. During the Clone Wars, Clan Varad was led by Vidar Varad and fought for the Republic. Some members of the clan, Aegir included, revolted and fought for the Death Watch. Aegir assisted in an attempted assassination of Mand'alor Salun Krisk, but was stopped and was killed in the ensuing fight. Clan Varad participated in the Second Battle of Geonosis on behalf of the Republic, managing to capture several key droid factories over the course of the campaign. In order to escape the shame brought upon them by Aegir's actions, Clan Varad removed themselves from Mandalore, settling on Geonosis. Ironically, Clan Varad's stronghold was now located on the very planet they were barred from setting foot on three millennia prior. At the close of the conflict, Chancellor Palpatine established the Galactic Empire. The Empire cracked down hard on former Confederate worlds, Geonosis among them. Chieftain Vidar pledged his clan's allegiance to the Empire in order to save his clan, and aided in the Imperial genocide of the Geonosians. Galactic Civil War While unrest with the Empire's tyrannical rule spread throughout the galaxy, Clan Varad was divided in their loyalties. The chieftain continued to support the Empire, assuring his clan that loyalty to the Empire was the only thing preventing their destruction. This sentiment was shared by Aegir's son, Torren. Vidar's son Brallon, however, was staunchly loyal to the Mand'alor. '' A third allegiance was taken by Aegir's daughter, Shyla. Inspired by her father, Shyla grew fascinated with the Death Watch, rejecting her armor in favor of Death Watch-style ''Beskar'gam. She left Geonosis soon after, bearing a vendetta against the Empire which subjugated her family. She joined the Rebel Alliance, using her impressive skill with vibroswords against the Empire. After the death of emperor Palpatine in 4 ABY, Vidar Varad attempted to rally the local Imperial forces to himself as something of a warlord. It is likely that Torren encouraged the chieftain to do this. This plot was hastily stopped by Vidar's son, Brallon who defeated his father in single combat and claimed the title of Chieftain for himself. He declared Geonosis to be independent and declared for Mandalore. Torren was quick to pledge his loyalty to his cousin as well as to the *Mand'alor*. After the victory at Endor, Shyla Varad had a brief love affair with a fellow member of the Alliance, leading to the birth of her daughter Sofena. Skyla briefly returned home to Geonosis in order to place Sofena in the care of her cousin Brallon and his wife who raised her among their sons Tyr and Balder. Shyla attempted to convince her family in vain to fight for the New Republic and finish off the Empire. Shyla Varad succeeded Crix Madine as commander of New Republic Special Forces in 12 ABY. She retired from that posting in 19 ABY, but remained in the service of the New Republic. Hutt Space Campaign Clan Varad played a significant role in the Hutt Space Campaign orchestrated by Cabur'alor Ulrik Krisk. The campaign marked the rise to power of Torren Varad. [[Battle of Boz Pity|'Battle of Boz Pity']] Elements of Clan Varad led by Torren rallied at Boz Pity along with Clans Beumaryn and Rau. They were directed to open a second front against the Hutts. Anticipating this, the Hutts launched an attack on Boz Pity. The attack was turned away by the Mandalorians.Category:Mandalorian Clans Category:Mandalorian